Virtual reality devices, such as head-mounted virtual reality devices, may be used in a variety of real and/or virtual world environments and contexts. Augmented reality devices are types of virtual reality devices that can support direct or indirect views of a real world environment along with augmented reality objects digitally projected on the real world scene. Augmented reality devices can also operate as scene-aware devices that have an understanding of a real world environment defined as an augmented reality environment (i.e., virtual environment) supported by the augmented reality device. An augmented reality device can support presentation of the augmented reality objects, which are virtualized entities (e.g., holographic content or mixed-reality content), that are rendered for a user associated with the augmented reality device. The augmented reality objects can be rendered based on the real world environment captured by the augmented reality device.